You Make Me Breathless
by Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce wants to try something different in the bedroom. The only problem is, he's not so sure Clark will want to as well.


**You Make Me Breathless**

 **A/N: Warning: BDSM**

Clark collapses beside him, both of them panting hard and Bruce sweating profusely. The smell of sex is heavy in the air but neither of them care. Not when Bruce is covered with his own cum, and Clark's cum inside of him. Clark's head turns to Bruce with a laugh, a blinding grin lighting the handsome face. "Good?"

Bruce smiles back at the Kryptonian, turning on his side. "As always."

Clark's smile seems to get impossibly wider. "Do you want to get cleaned up now or later?"

Bruce snuggles up to Clark's side, burying his face in that broad chest. "Later."

"You tired?" Bruce hums in confirmation. He feels arms wrap around him, and a light, loving kiss is planted on top of his head. "Get some sleep."

As Bruce begins to drift off, he realizes it's the perfect time to bring up a delicate subject. Admittedly he's been thinking about it for a while, but hasn't had the opportunity to mention it. "Hey Clark, I was wondering something." Clark hums, indicating that the Kryptonian is listening. "What do you think about a little extra spice when it comes to our sex? Just occasionally, not all the time of course." He wants to reassure Clark there is absolutely nothing wrong with the sex they enjoy now.

There's a short pause before Clark answers. "What were you thinking?"

Bruce squirms, suddenly self-conscious and nervous. He shrugs. "You know, like… bondage or light BDSM." Even though Bruce can't see it, he knows Clark is raising an eyebrow. "You could… maybe… tie me up or something."

Clark pulls back slightly to look at him, blinking. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

Bruce shrugs again. "A little while. A few days?" Clark raises an eyebrow once more. "Okay, a few weeks." Again, Clark gives him a knowing look. "Fine, fine, a few months."

"Bruce."

"Since before we even got together, okay? Jeez you're pushy today."

Clark chuckles. "That was almost a year ago. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Bruce avoids eye contact. "Because I didn't know if you would be interested."

Clark strokes his cheek lovingly. "Why wouldn't I be? It's just tying your wrists to the bed posts which you can easily get out of."

 _Because I want to do so much more than that_ , Bruce thinks but doesn't say. "Because I couldn't be sure if an innocent farm boy, Clark 'Superman' Kent, would be interested in anything other than vanilla sex."

Clark is chuckling again. "I might be a farm boy, and Superman, but that doesn't mean I'm against trying new things with my emo boyfriend."

"I am not emo," Bruce protests but Clark ignores him.

"So if my _gothic,_ " Bruce rolls his eyes, "boyfriend wants to be tied up while we have sex, then I'll tie him up," Clark leans close to his ear and whispers, "and fuck his brains out."

Bruce swallows hard. "I think I was wrong about you being innocent." Clark smirks and presses those plump lips against Bruce's. He can feel Clark is hard again, which isn't anything new. Clark has an amazing refractory period that puts Brucie to shame. Normally they would play it by ear, whether or not to go another round. If Clark was allowed to have sex based on the Kryptonian's cock, they would have to go at least three or four times before Clark was ever truly sated. Occasionally Bruce will feel guilty that he can't keep up, but Clark has always reassured him. That Clark is perfectly satisfied with just the one or two rounds. Maybe changing things will help. "Do you want to try it now?"

Clark is running a hand down Bruce's cooling chest, running a finger through the mess there. "Are you up to it?" Bruce wiggles his body. He feels fine and in a few minutes he should be ready to go again. He's already excited by Clark's positive response to his suggestion. He nods and Clark smiles. "Okay. Do you have rope?"

Bruce reaches over to the nightstand, opening the bottom drawer. Clark is watching him intently, both eyebrows lifting when Bruce comes back with rope. "Always be prepared."

Clark smirks and takes the rope, tying it around one of Bruce's wrists and then around one bed post. The alien stretches the rope across to the opposite post and down to his other wrist. "Test them." Bruce pulls at them, his arms spread wide. The knots aren't the greatest, and he could easily get out of them if he wanted, but he doesn't. He looks at Clark and nods, who then smiles in return. "Good."

Clark leans down and kisses Bruce on the lips, pressing that tongue against Bruce's bottom lip. Bruce yields, letting the Kryptonian delve into his mouth sensually. Bruce moans, feeling himself start to react to the stimulation. Clark grabs a hold of Bruce's half hard cock, stroking slowly until it's standing at full attention. The Kryptonian then moves on from Bruce's mouth and starts peppering chaste kisses down his chest, taking each nipple into his mouth. Clark swirls his tongue around them, perking them up and making them hard. Bruce moans again, arching his back, and straining the ropes, wanting to touch.

It's strange not being able to, but it's also exhilarating and it goes straight to Bruce's crotch. His dick gives a little twitch in interest and suddenly Bruce's mind is going wild. He wants to be more than just tied up. He wants to be hurt, humiliated, _breathless_. He whines when Clark's mouth wraps around him, sucking his length down that perfect throat. He pulls harder on the ropes and the bed posts groan in protest.

" _Clark_ ," Bruce keens, thrusting his hips up and shoving his cock further into Clark's open mouth. Clark hums around him and Bruce is going to cum if Clark doesn't move on soon. "Kal, I'm going to-"

He's cut off when Clark slides off him, lewd sucking sounding in the room. "Not yet Bruce." Clark gently lifts Bruce's legs up, placing them onto those large shoulders. Bruce watches as Clark lines up and pushes in with one long stroke, not having to prepare Bruce because he is still open and wet from earlier. Bruce moans along with Clark, who starts thrusting right away. "Oh Bruce, seeing you tied up. Not being able to touch me. Being so vulnerable. _Trusting_ me." Clark snaps his hips forward hard, causing Bruce to yell, jostling him on the bed. Long strokes alternate with hard thrusts, pushing both men closer to completion. Clark's hands roam across his pectorals, flicking at his nipples and making Bruce gasp. Clark is clearly enjoying himself, leaning down to kiss Bruce. Fingers wrap around Bruce's biceps and begin to slide up towards his bound wrists. Bruce feels Clark pushing against the ropes around his wrists and it just makes him harder. Bruce is practically curled into a ball, his knees are touching his own shoulders, Clark grins against his lips. "You're so flexible B".

Bruce's breath hitches, and he's beginning to shake. Clark straightens up, pulling Bruce's legs with him, and the angle is hitting Bruce's prostate with every stroke. Clark starts to arch his back, lifting up onto his knees slightly. It pulls Bruce's lower body off the bed completely. His head is thrashing from side to side, and Clark sets a fast pace. "Oh Rao I'm going to cum." Clark can barely speak through gritted teeth.

Bruce pulls at the restraints, wanting to reach for his own hard shaft, but can't. He whines, arching his back and digging his heels into Clark's upper body. Finally, Clark's hand moves from his hip and takes a hold of Bruce, the large hand wrapping around him and stroking fast. With a shudder, Bruce cums all over his chest for the second time that night. Clark stutters in his thrusts, wet warmth spilling into Bruce. They both moan in ecstasy.

Clark's hips come to a faltering stop, the Kryptonian leaning down and collapsing on top of Bruce. The alien's face is buried in Bruce's shoulder. They both pant hard. After a few seconds, Clark sits up and pulls gently out of him. Bruce inspects his wrists after Clark unties them. They are red and will probably be sore for a while. "Do you need some burn cream?" Clark asks, seeing the slight chafing.

"Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt," Bruce says, rubbing at his sore wrist. Clark is gone and back within a second, popping open a tube of cream and rubbing it onto the red marks. Bruce sighs, content. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not freaking out."

"Why would I?" Clark asks, chuckling and placing a soft kiss to the palm of Bruce's hand.

Bruce eyes him, swallowing. "Clark?" Clark hums, all concentration on Bruce's bruise. "Would you want to do more than just tying me up?"

This causes Clark to halt, those blue eyes snapping to Bruce's. "Meaning?"

Bruce slides his own eyes away from the Kryptonian's, his embarrassment coming back. He squirms. "Like… other… things."

"That really doesn't clear anything up." Clark moves on to his other wrist.

Bruce sighs. "We can continue tying me up but I was also thinking, maybe, we could try a little…" Clark is still looking at him, one eyebrow raised. "Pain play? Humiliation?" Clark is silent for a long time, and Bruce is afraid to look at the alien.

Finally, "What did you have in mind?"

Bruce shrugs, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling. "I don't know. Blindfolding me, flogging, knife play, maybe do some scenes, maybe… edgeplay?"

"Edgeplay? As in what kind of edgeplay?"

Bruce shrugs again, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "Erotic asphyxiation."

Clark is staring at him, Bruce can feel it. "Choking?" Bruce turns his head away, his cheeks on fire. "Bruce that's… that's very dangerous."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Bruce asks, finally looking at the Kryptonian. Clark is scarily quiet, and Bruce doesn't like the feeling of those blue eyes scrutinizing him. "Say something."

Clark's mouth opens but nothing is forthcoming, he appears to be lost for words. The rubbing of the cream on his sore wrists has stopped. "I thought… I thought you only wanted to be tied up."

"And I do want that," Bruce is quick to say. "And if that's all you're comfortable with, then that's okay too. That's enough. But I don't want to regret not bringing it up with you." He pauses, looking at his boyfriend. "Do you see me differently now?" he asks hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

Clark's shoulders relax and the man takes a hold of Bruce's hand. "No, of course not. I'm shocked, but nothing could ever make me see you as anything other than the man that I love."

"So, you don't think I'm weird?"

Clark chuckles, kissing Bruce's knuckles. "No Bruce, I don't think you're weird at all. I've learnt, from being a reporter, that there are many kinds of people in this world. I'm really certain there's loads of people out there that want the same thing. In fact, I probably shouldn't be so surprised. You do go around, dressed in black kevlar, beating people up." Bruce chuckles as well as Clark. Clark rubs Bruce's cheek. "I'm willing to try the blindfolding, and I obviously didn't mind you being tied up. The rest of it, it's all new to me, especially the knife play and the choking. You're going to have give me a little time to do my own research before I can think about trying anything like that. I'm not willing to risk a potentially serious injury because we were uninformed. And even then, Bruce, I can't guarantee I'll be comfortable enough do it."

"Okay. That's all I can ask for." Bruce reaches up and cups Clark's cheek. "Thanks for understanding."

Clark leans down and presses a soft kiss to Bruce's mouth. The Kryptonian smiles down at Bruce, and Bruce smiles back. With a sigh, Clark gets up off the bed, padding into the bathroom. Bruce hears running water from the faucet and then sees Clark coming back to the bed, wet washcloth in hand. Clark runs the washcloth over Bruce's chest and Bruce sighs, feeling good and tired. Clark starts humming, a song Bruce isn't sure of, but it helps to relax him enough that eventually he is falling asleep.

...

On the following evening, Bruce enters his bedroom to discover Clark already in bed, laptop open. Bruce crawls in beside the man. "What are you doing?"

"Researching." Clark turns to him, and gently kisses his mouth in greeting. The journalist's attention is then returned to the screen.

Bruce leans over and peers at it. Clark has a page open with the title of BDSM. Bruce feels his cheeks heat up. "You haven't researched it yet?"

"I have," Clark says. "Earlier today during my lunch break." Clark smirks, and Bruce thinks it's because of hearing how his heart skipped a beat when he heard the Boy Scout had been following up on his request. "On the roof where no one saw me. Don't worry Bruce. Right now, I'm trying to get a bit more information about edgeplay." The Kryptonian sighs. "And more specifically, erotic asphyxiation." Blue eyes look at Bruce from the corners. "I'm not quite ready to do that, but we can try something else tonight if you want. Something a bit more… tame perhaps."

"Okay. What did you want to do?"

Clark closes the laptop and sets it aside. Opening the nightstand drawer, Clark pulls out a piece of fabric, showing it to Bruce. The Kryptonian then reaches over and covers Bruce's eyes with a hand. "I thought we could add blindfolding." Clark removes the hand and Bruce blinks.

Bruce nods and lies down on his back, putting his hands in position to get them tied. Clark smiles down at him. "What?" he asks his grinning boyfriend.

"There are rules."

" _Clark_ ," Bruce groans.

"No Bruce. This is serious," Clark states firmly. Bruce rolls his eyes as the farmer's son continues. "We need a safeword. We should technically come up with a list of rules."

"I don't need rules," he growls.

"Well I do." Strong arms cross over that expansive chest. They stare at each other for a while before Clark sighs. "Let's start with the safeword."

"Fine. Keep it simple. Red, yellow, green. Red means stop, yellow means getting too intense, and green means you better not fucking stop Clark or else I'll rip your balls off with Kryptonite." Clark visibly swallows. "Sound good?"

Clark's eyes are wide, and suddenly that perfect skin is pale. "Yeah, sounds great." Clark clears his throat, a balled fist in front of lips. "What about when you can't speak?"

"You expecting to gag me?" Bruce smirks.

Clark's eyes dart away before quickly returning to Bruce. "I kind of thought you would want that at some point."

"Fine. A symbol. Something I can still do with my hands tied." Bruce thinks, coming up with something. "The sign language symbol for eight. So the ring finger down and the thumb holding it. The other three fingers would be up." Bruce demonstrates it and watches as Clark commits it to memory. "Can we start now?"

"I still have the rules."

"This is starting to feel like a real mood killer."

"What happened to all your patience, Batman?" Clark chuckles. Reaching over, the Kryptonian grabs a notepad from the nightstand. "Here I wrote some down."

Bruce takes it and starts reading out loud. "Number one. Don't put yourself in danger. There will Not be any physical or mental abuse." Bruce looks up at the alien. "How is this giving us any leeway for choking?"

Clark huffs. "You would be consenting to that. It applies to things you aren't consenting to. Keep reading."

Bruce sighs and begins again. "Number two. Our negotiations should be equal. An arrangement should be made, and agreed upon, by both of us. Number three. If anything at all feels wrong, clearly indicate to me and get my attention immediately. Use your safeword. Number four. Negotiations should happen before each scene. Number five. The most important rule." Bruce's eyes flit to Clark's, then back to the list. "Stay safe. Communicate." He looks up. "You're too sweet."

Clark grabs the pad of paper out of his hand. "This is important to me Bruce. I won't accidently hurt you when you don't want it. Or badly injure you."

Bruce's lips thin in thought. He really does appreciate how serious Clark is being about this whole thing. He smiles warmly at his boyfriend. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Clark sighs. "Then do we have a deal?" Clark asks, indicating the rules he came up with.

"Yes, but I don't think we need to negotiate anything tonight. You're just tying me up and blindfolding me."

"Fine." Clark's eyes travel the entire length of Bruce's body. "Undress."

Bruce's eyebrow lifts as he looks at the Kryptonian. "Already getting into the role, huh?" Clark smirks, and Bruce takes his clothes off. He lies down on his back and allows Clark to tie his wrists. Then the blindfold comes. Clark is gentle when tying it on, Bruce fluttering his eyes shut, all sight loss to him. It's weird not being able to see Clark as the Kryptonian moves around, and he can only hear him. He hears the rustling of clothes as Clark strips, and the soft padding of his feet on the carpet. A drawer opens and Bruce squirms. Rough material is dragged across his ankles, testing. "More rope?"

"Only if it's okay."

Bruce pauses, thinks it over. He never really took into consideration that his feet could be tied down as well. "Yes," he eventually says, breathless with the thought of not being able to move anything.

Clark carefully takes each ankle in hand and ties them tightly to the posts at the end of the bed. Bruce wiggles more, already painfully hard. He feels vulnerable, and at Clark's mercy. The Kryptonian can do anything to him. Anything that the man pleases, and though Bruce could easily get out of the ropes around his wrists, just the thought of not being able to stop Clark makes him hornier than he's ever been. He moans with the thought and Clark chuckles, deep in that chest.

The bed dips. Lips are lightly brushed against his own, and Bruce takes a deep breath. That soft mouth leads a warm trail down his neck, to his chest, and to his nipple, all without pressing a single kiss to Bruce's skin. His senses are heightened, causing Bruce to be hyper aware of Clark's movements on his body. He gasps when the tip of Clark's wet tongue runs over a firm nipple, causing him to arch off the bed. Clark chuckles more, and leaves a path with that warm, moist tongue, all the way back up Bruce's chest, to his neck. There Clark sucks on his pulse point. Bruce's heart is hammering in his chest.

The Kryptonian sucks, until the skin beneath that heated mouth and sharp teeth is irritated and raw. Pulling off Bruce, Clark laps at the bruise with his tongue, before traveling to the previously neglected nipple. The feeling of Clark's lips wrapped around his little nub, teeth digging into the hard surface, is intense and Bruce groans, wishing he could grip his cock to relieve some of the tension. The restraints hold, no matter how much, or how hard Bruce pulls.

Leaving his nipple pleasurably sore, Clark continues the journey downwards, stopping briefly to dip that incredible tongue into Bruce's navel. By now Bruce is a shivering, whining mess, begging Clark to just take his cock into that perfect mouth. As if taking mercy, Clark engulfs the tip of Bruce's cock. Bruce's head falls back onto the pillow, his mouth open and panting hard. He pulls at the rope but his hands don't budge. He wants to see, to watch his cock enter Clark's mouth, but the pleasure is more intense because he can't.

" _Clark_ ," Bruce moans, feeling how his cock enters that wet heat, that convulsing throat. He almost wants to cum like this, down Clark's mouth. Clark pulls off of him, rubbing hands down Bruce's legs and Bruce whines with the loss. "Please, Clark. I was so close."

A hand wraps around his cock, stroking slowly. "I'm going to take the ropes off your legs. Don't move, or they go back on in the same position." Bruce's breath hitches, and he nods vigorously. The ropes are untied just as tenderly as they were put on. He hears the soft thump of them landing on the floor. Clark rubs hands down his legs again, taking them by the calves and lifting them up. The Kryptonian places a kiss on each ankle before speaking. "Keep them there."

The bed shifts again as Clark gets up off it. He can't hear what Clark is doing but when the ropes are back around his ankles, he has a pretty good idea of what is about to happen. Clark pulls on the rope towards Bruce's head, and to spice things up a bit, Bruce resists. "Come on. I know you're flexible enough to do this." Bruce continues to resist, wondering what Clark will do. His curiosity is answered when biting fingers squeeze his cheeks, palm resting against his chin in order to force Bruce's head towards Clark. Bruce really wishes he could watch the Kryptonian, see if those eyes have a tinge of red in them while playing at being mad. "Do you want your legs to be put back down? I will make you wait Bruce."

Bruce keens, panting heavily. He gives up immediately, flexing his legs back further towards his chest. Clark makes a pleased noise, and ties the end of the rope to the same bed posts his wrists are bound to. "Good boy." A hand pets his hair before being removed and rubbed down his chest. "You're so beautiful Bruce."

Bruce can't help but chuckle. "Way to completely snap someone out of the scene Clark."

"Meaning?" Bruce feels the bed dip again, and Clark's mouth returns to his cock.

"You were so," Bruce breathes heavily, "demanding then you just _had_ to call me beautiful."

Clark licks a line up the underside of Bruce's dick, the sound of a bottle cap popping open seems to echo throughout the entire room. A wet finger is pushed against his hole. "What? Just because I'm being dominating, I can't call you beautiful?"

Bruce moans, his head falling back against the pillow again as Clark pushes a finger in. "You can but it… I don't know. It seemed out of the blue after you were commanding me."

"I'm not going to stop my endearments towards you, just because I'm ordering you around." A second finger is added, slow and breathtaking.

"Fine," Bruce pants, wiggling his hips as best he can while in this position.

"Maybe I should add that as rule number six."

"Oh for heaven's sake, would you shut up?" Clark removes his fingers. Nothing happens. "Clark?" He can't hear his boyfriend, but he knows the man is still there by how the bed dips. "Kal?"

"Did you just order me?"

"I…"

"I think you need to be punished now."

"What?"

"What do you say Bruce? A few slaps to your ass? Or should I just leave you like this, hard and leaking, for a few hours?" Another shift and Clark is off the bed.

"Wait, no," he says quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

There's a step towards him, then hesitation. Bruce wonders, is Clark contemplating if this is going too far. After all, they haven't done any of the rules Clark had set in place. Finally, Clark is speaking again. "One or the other Bruce. Choose."

Bruce pulls at all four of his restraints. "Slaps."

There is another moment of silence from Clark. "Very well." The bed dips once more, and Bruce swallows expectantly. The first blow to his ass is quick and unexpected. Bruce had thought he would get a warning first, considering his soft spoken boy scout is the one doing it. But there was none, and Bruce is secretly pleased. The second and third hits barely sting like the first, but by the fourth, Clark seems to get a handle of it. Each impact jostles Bruce, causing him to gasp. It feels good, and Bruce's cock leaks onto his stomach with each jolt. When Clark reaches ten, the Kryptonian's head lowers, kissing each of Bruce's burning globes of flesh. Bruce is positive Clark feels guilty, even if Bruce never even uttered a safeword. He had enjoyed it, and will make sure Clark knows it later.

Clark's fingers are back, sliding three in, agonizingly slow. The alien thrusts them leisurely, taking his time to prepare Bruce enough. "Are you going to behave now?"

"Yes," Bruce breathes. His ankles and wrists sting from the rope. Bruce welcomes it, enjoying the way it chafes against his skin. He'll have bruising there for _days_. "Clark please?" he begs. Bruce is impossibly hard, legs forcibly spread by the rope, wanting Clark to enter him already.

Clark pulls his fingers out and kisses him there lightly, the sound of a cap opening once more. Bruce feels Clark slot himself between his widened legs, the blunt head of his cock pushing against Bruce's hole. The Kryptonian slides in easily and Bruce gasps, shaking as Clark's cock enters him. The blindfold makes everything feel overstimulated, and this is no different. Bruce whines, Clark bottoms out, and he pulls once more at his restraints, feeling how the rope burns him. The point where they contact him throb, but he is no longer paying attention to that. Instead his focus is purely on Clark being inside him, the way it feels and the pleasure it brings. Bruce pants roughly, not being able to find his breath. He's going to always want to be blindfolded at this rate.

Clark starts thrusting shallowly, his hands nowhere on Bruce's body. He wants to feel them, the strong grasp of those big hands on his hips or legs. Anywhere on him, bruising him, making him black and blue. Clark would never do it to that extent. He knows this, and would never ask the man to. Causing his skin to turn bright red from a spanking or flogging is one thing. Leaving a bruise so bad that it purples would be going too far for the hero with a heart of gold. Bruce understands and respects this. That doesn't mean he won't fantasize about it.

Clark speeds up and shifts, finally those large hands land on Bruce's hips. The Kryptonian doesn't grasp him the way Bruce would like, but at least he can feel that warm grip on him, finally. Not that he can concentrate on them, not with Clark's cock now hitting his prostate. Bruce continues to breathe heavily, trying to catch his breath as he moans his pleasure, listening to his own heart pounding wildly in his chest and Clark's own groans of enjoyment.

Clark's right hand leaves Bruce's hip and wraps it around Bruce's cock, ready to stroke it. However, the Kryptonian doesn't even get that far before Bruce is shuddering, keening loudly, and cumming over his bare chest and Clark's fingers. Clark strokes him through it anyway, causing Bruce to shake and whine with overstimulation. He's so caught up in his own bliss, that he almost misses the way Clark's moan hitches, and the warmth spilling into him, as the man's hips keep driving that cock forward. Clark's hand on Bruce's shaft slows and the Kryptonian's hips come to a stammering stop. They both breathe heavily, Clark's breath ghosting over Bruce's leg where the alien's cheek rests.

They stay like that for a few minutes until Clark is pulling out of him gently. By now Bruce has gone limp, the ropes digging into his wrists and ankles painfully. Clark tenderly unties each, lowering Bruce's limbs softly onto the bed. "I'm going to take the blindfold off now." Swallowing and licking his lips, Bruce lazily nods his head. Clark lifts Bruce's head, untying the knot. The blindfold is slowly lifted off his eyes and Bruce blinks multiple times, adjusting to the sight and light of the room. Clark is smiling down at him, rubbing a hand through his sweaty hair. "I'm going to go get a wet washcloth." Bruce says nothing as he watches Clark head to the bathroom, and then return. Clark sits on the edge of the bed and runs the warm washcloth over his skin, taking care of his bruised wrists and ankles. "Are you okay?"

Bruce clears his throat, swallowing again. "Yeah."

"It wasn't too much was it?" The washcloth glides over his sore nipples, and Clark leans down to place a gentle kiss on each of them.

He can hear the insecurity in Clark's voice and Bruce smiles at him. "I loved it Clark. Thank you." Clark grins at him, small and shy, reaching for the burn cream. As the cream is rubbed into his wrists and ankles, Bruce is closing his eyes and enjoying the attention. Clark starts to hum again, massaging the salve into the shallow welts. "What song is that?" Bruce asks, starting to feel sleepy.

Clark huffs a laugh. "You wouldn't like it, nor have you probably heard of it." The hands are removed from his skin, and Bruce almost misses the gentle touch until there is warmth next to him. Strong arms wrap him in a tight embrace, pulling him closer to Clark's chest. Bruce buries his face against his boyfriend. Clark's hand runs through Bruce's hair. "It's a song called _Stand by Me_ by Shayne Ward. It's a beautiful song. You should listen to it someday."

"Thought you just said I wouldn't like it?" Bruce rubs his face against Clark's pectorals, inhaling the scent of the man.

Clark chuckles. "You probably won't, but I'd like you to listen to it for me."

Bruce hums in response, feeling sleep pulling at him. He sighs. "Keep humming it."

A peck is pressed to the top of his head. "As you wish."

...

It takes two weeks for Clark to bring up the erotic asphyxiation. "I think I'm ready to try it, if you still want to?" Bruce watches Clark undress, pulling at his tie and lifting it over his head. They've only had a total of three bondage sessions until now, since discussing Bruce's desires. Clark bringing this subject up so quickly comes as a surprise.

"But only if you want to as well," Bruce says. "I'm not going to rush you into this if you aren't ready. You have to be sure Clark, I want you to be comfortable with this."

Clark shrugs, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it in the hamper. "I've been doing research. There are two ways to do this. The first is to cut off your blood flow by compressing the carotid artery. The second is to restrict your airflow. Both are extremely dangerous. There is a risk of permanent brain damage and death. So you must be one hundred and ten percen sure that you want this Bruce."

"You know I do," Bruce says, despite the worry he sees in Clark's eyes. "I've been thinking about this since I met you. I'm positive."

Clark hesitates, and sits down on the edge of the bed. The Kryptonian picks at a loose thread. "Okay. Then there are some things that we need to discuss first." Bruce nods. "You need to decide which method you want to try, so we can focus on being safe."

Bruce gives it some thought, even if he has known what he's wanted for many years. This is a delicate situation, and he doesn't want to give the impression that it isn't serious, for both of them. "Air."

Clark nods. "All right. I've read there are several ways of doing this. Obviously compressing the neck is one option but I'm telling you upfront, Bruce, I'm not doing it that way. I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Clark-"

"No," Clark interrupts. "I could damage your trachea doing it that way, and I refuse to take that risk. I won't deny it, this is hard for me, because I could kill you Bruce!"

Bruce takes his worried boyfriend's hand in his own. He knows Clark is uncertain, but wants to ensure his next words are clearly understood, and meant from the heart. "I trust you Clark."

"Sometimes trust isn't enough. One slip up, one small mistake or miscalculation, that's all it takes." Clark squeezes his hand, sighing. "I was thinking, if you chose this one, that I could cover your mouth and pinch your nose shut." Bruce nods in agreement but Clark's head shakes. "I need to hear you agree out loud, you need to say it for me."

Bruce clasps Clark's other hand. The alien is shaking with nerves. "Yes. That way is fine."

"Okay. How long can you hold your breath under normal circumstances?"

"Four minutes. Ten to twenty seconds after that I'll pass out," Bruce informs. He's rubbing a thumb up and down Clark's knuckles to try and calm the man.

Clark takes a deep breath. "Okay, lets cut off a few minutes to accommodate for arousal."

"I could probably go two minutes," Bruce states. Clark gives him a wary glance, but Bruce continues "If you want to play it safe, then one minute."

"One minute. Are you sure? That seems awfully long." Clark sounds concerned.

"Hey," Bruce reaches up and cups one of Clark's cheeks, "remember who you're dealing with here."

"But your heart rate-"

"My heart rate is forty-five beats per minute at rest Clark." Clark avoids eye contact. "With arousal, it possibly gets up to one-forty. I don't know, I've never measured it."

Clark chuckles, still not looking at Bruce. "You? That's surprising."

"I know, what a shocker," Bruce deadpans. "Clark, it's going to be fine."

"You're not the one suffocating someone." Clark finally looks up at him, apprehension and concern filling those sweet blue eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you, injure you… or kill you."

"You won't."

"Just… Bruce promise me, since you won't be able to talk, if you need me to stop, for whatever reason whatsoever, before the agreed upon time, that you will signal me with the hand symbol."

Bruce nods once, holding up his fingers to show the sign language. "Number eight in sign language. I will Clark, I promise. One minute. No longer." Bruce's heart rate has started to increase with the excitement.

With a deep breath, Clark finally bows his head in a small nod. "One minute, unless you or I deem it necessary to cut it short." The Kryptonian looks back up at Bruce. "I'll monitor your blood oxygenation with my powers. Just to be on the safe side. Deal?" Clark confirms once more.

"Deal," Bruce says quickly.

Clark cups Bruce's cheek, smiling at him lovingly. The cerulean blue eyes change as the man quickly turns serious. "Undress. Get in position."

With a deep breath, Bruce stands off the bed, beginning to take off his clothes. When he is completely naked, he walks back over to the bed, rubbing at his wrists. There are faded, red rope burn on them but Bruce doesn't mind. He enjoys the reminder of what he and Clark get up to in the bedroom. By the time Bruce is lying on his back, hands above his head, Clark is nude as well, holding onto the rope. He can feel his heart speeding up in his chest as Clark begins tying his wrists to the posts, anticipation pumping him full of excitement.

"I'm not going to tie your legs this time." The Kryptonian kneels on the bed, pushing his legs apart with knees. "Nor am I going to use the blindfold. Once we get a bit of a better handle on breath play, then maybe I'll consider it."

"Okay." Bruce tests the restraints. "Ready when you are."

Clark pauses, blue eyes traveling the expanse of Bruce's body. It causes a shiver to run up Bruce's spine. "Do you want a warning before I choke you or do you just want me to do it?"

"Just do it."

Clark's lips thin but doesn't put up a fight. "Remember your safe word and symbol."

"Clark," Bruce whines. "Can we just get going, please?" He's half hard just by being tied up, and would love it if Clark just got on with it. "Get in character and get going."

"Bossy," Clark says offhandedly, before leaning down and biting at one of Bruce's nipples. Bruce yelps at the pinch, pulling hard on the rope. Clark laps at the sore bud. Clark's head tilts, smirking at him. "Don't make me punish you more Bruce." The Kryptonian reaches down, palming at Bruce's dick. It's filling quickly and Clark hums in appreciation.

Clark spreads Bruce's legs further, crawling up closer towards his face. Clark's mouth attacks one of Bruce's ears, nipping and licking at it until it's over-sensitive and Bruce whines. Clark is barely allowing their cocks to slide together, and Bruce wants more friction. He lifts his legs and wraps them around Clark's waist, but they are immediately pried off. Clark's teeth unlatch from Bruce's neck. "I don't think so Bruce." Bruce watches Clark get up off the bed, digs around in the nightstand drawer, and pulls out more rope. "Maybe I should use these after all." Clark's blue eyes meet Bruce's. "Or maybe I should just punish you." The rope is dragged across Bruce's cock and Bruce pants, wiggling and pulling at his tied up hands. The rope continues to be dragged upwards, over both nipples, stopping torest on his throat. Clark smirks at him, taking the rope away and placing it back in the drawer.

The alien sits back down on the edge of the bed, running a finger up the underside of Bruce's cock. "I bet your cock would look so pretty tied up. Put a little bow on it. Then I'll take it off with my mouth as I go down on you." Leaning over, Clark takes the head of Bruce's cock in his mouth. Bruce moans, struggling to keep his legs still. Clark hums around the cockhead, sending sparks throughout Bruce's body. The Kryptonian pops off with a loud sucking noise. "Mmm, or maybe I'll leave it on. See you get it all dirty with your cum."

" _Clark_ ," Bruce whimpers, allowing his hips to thrust slightly.

Clark doesn't like this and lands a resounding slap to Bruce's thigh. It causes Bruce to gasp and swallow, his cock jolting at the pleasurable pain. "Don't move." Clark kisses where Bruce's skin now stings. The Kryptonian makes the adventure up his body with his mouth and tongue, paying close attention to Bruce's hard and perky nipples. The man takes one between his teeth, rolling it around and tonguing at it. Bruce pants hard, his neck craned downward so he can watch. Once again, he wishes he could touch Clark, run his fingers through that black hair, and pull on it.

Clark's lips continue up until they finally press against Bruce's. They kiss sensually, Clark's probing tongue running along Bruce's bottom lip. Bruce opens for the man and Clark enters his mouth, sliding along his teeth and tongue. They both moan at the same time and Clark presses harder, one hand in Bruce's hair and pulling his head back as if the Kryptonian had read Bruce's mind. Bruce strains against the restraints once more, pulling as hard as he can. They don't come loose and Bruce whines in frustration. Clark sucks Bruce's bottom lip into his mouth, rolling it around between perfectly straight teeth, growling in response to Bruce.

The Kryptonian grabs a hold of Bruce's legs and hauls them up until they are bent almost completely to Bruce's chest. Clark sits back, eyes blazing with lust, panting hard along with Bruce. "Stay like this." Bruce does as he is told as Clark slides down his body. Settling that head between Bruce's spread legs, Clark sucks one of Bruce's balls into his mouth.

"Oh, God," Bruce groans, his legs shaking where they are in the air. Precum drips onto his stomach, pooling on his hot skin. Clark reaches over and dips a finger into it, bringing that same finger to Bruce's hole, rubbing it around the puckered ring of muscle. Bruce feels the ring of muscles flutter, and Clark chuckles low in that broad chest. The Kryptonian continues lapping and sucking Bruce's balls, coating them in a layer of saliva until he finally moves on, taking Bruce's cock back into his mouth.

At first the alien only plays with the head, rubbing the slit with a hot tongue and grazing very lightly with teeth. Then the man dips his head more, pushing Bruce's cock further into that awaiting mouth and down that constricting throat. Bruce moans loudly, watching his own cock disappearing into wet heat, Clark's concentration evident by the way those eyebrows are furrowed. Clark hums and Bruce yells, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure throughout him. He's drooling, and Bruce tries to move his hand to wipe it away, momentarily forgetting that his wrists are tied. He pants breathlessly, his heart pounding wildly in his ears.

He doesn't expect the press of one of Clark's fingers into him, the slick slide of lube making it easier. He's not even sure when Clark had gotten the bottle and coated his fingers with the stuff. Bruce suspects he did it with super speed so Bruce wouldn't see. He shudders when a second finger is added, Clark's head still bobbing between his legs, speed picking up. Bruce is going to cum like this if Clark doesn't move on soon.

As if sensing this fact, Clark removes his mouth from Bruce's cock and blows cool air onto it. Bruce jolts with the sudden difference of temperature at the same time Clark adds a third finger. "Don't you dare cum. That was just a warning." Bruce nods frantically, swallowing hard and trying to catch his breath. Clark's fingers have stopped moving but are still buried inside him. Bruce tries to resist the urge to shove himself onto them, but can't. Clark's hand grasps his chin, fingers digging into Bruce's cheeks painfully. "I told you not to move." Bruce smirks as best he can when his cheeks are being squished, and can tell Clark is just barely holding back a smile, a glint in those blue eyes. "I guess this just means you're going to have to be punished."

Clark stands and grabs the extra rope again, wrapping it wound the crook of Bruce's knee and then tying it to the bedpost. The same is done to the other leg, the rope not only holding Bruce's legs apart but also keeping them up and bent at the knees. Clark then bends over to open the bottom drawer of his nightstand. "I bought something special Bruce. It was a little embarrassing, but you did mention it before." Clark holds out a black flogger, and Bruce's eyes grow wide at seeing it. "We didn't discuss this before starting so I won't use it if you don't want to." Clark drags the leather against his chest, stomach, and then rests it over his engorged cock. Clark's eyes are trained on the thing. "So?"

Bruce swallows hard. "Green," he breathes.

A smirk graces Clark's mouth, and the next thing Bruce knows, his ass is being hit by the toy. After five lashes, Clark runs a hand over his heated flesh. The toy hurts more than Clark's hand hitting him, but still causes his cock to twitch and leak, pleasure rushing his body. "Now Bruce. What did I tell you?"

"Not to move."

Two more strikes. "And are you sorry?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry Clark." Another blow. "I won't do it again. I promise. I'll behave."

"Good." Clark finishes the last two hits and puts the flogger away. Again, Clark rubs a hand over stinging flesh. "Rao, you are so beautiful like this. I don't think I'll ever get over seeing you so vulnerable." The Kryptonian licks a stripe up one of Bruce's ass cheeks and then licks at his hole, piercing it with his tongue. Bruce keens, throwing his head back. "You want me to fuck you so bad, don't you?" Clark blows on him and Bruce shakes. Clark moans. "I want to fuck you too. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for _days_." The alien takes the bottle of lube and pops it open. Spreading it on Clark's hard cock, the man crawls closer and lines up. "You always feel so," Clark pushes in, " _good_." The Kryptonian groans, closing those eyes tightly. When Clark is bottomed out, those dilated eyes flutter open.

Clark thrusts slowly at first, the two of them sharing air as they breath heavily, never looking away. "C-Clark." Clark perks at his stuttering, thrusts faltering. Those eyes dart to Bruce's hands, probably making sure Bruce isn't using the sign for the number eight. "Green," Bruce whispers in reassurance and Clark's eyes lock with his again. Clark nods minutely, speeding up and changing the angle until Bruce's prostate is hit. Bruce screams and Clark drowns him out with a kiss. Bruce pulls at the rope, wishing to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He pulls away, throwing his head back. "Oh God, Clark I'm going to cum."

"Hey." Bruce locks eyes with Clark and Clark nods once before a hand comes up, covering his mouth. Bruce breathes heavily through his nose until Clark's fingers pinch it shut, cutting off all of his oxygen.

At first, there is a fear response, his brain desperately telling him that he can't breathe. He automatically pulls at his restraints, instinct telling him to fight Clark off. Bruce swallows, overriding his sense of fight or flight, forcing himself to calm down. Clark's eyes are trained on Bruce's hand but Bruce knows the Kryptonian is listening intently to his heart and looking at his blood. It doesn't take long for him to start feeling lightheaded. His pulse quickens, his wrists strain the rope, and he tries to tightly wrap his legs around Clark's waist but can't.

Clark's eyes dart to his, eyebrows furrowed, worried. The Kryptonian is still thrusting, that cock continuously pummeling Bruce's prostate. The pleasure Bruce feels starts to build and build, almost reaching the peak. Tears pool in Bruce's eyes and he tries his best to whine, both from the lack of oxygen but more so from the pleasure he is feeling. He doesn't know how long it's been, doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to hold his breath like this. His vision is blurring and he shakes, small hum escaping his throat. Clark is watching him closely, the Kryptonian's breathing loud in his ear, accompanied by Bruce's hammering heart. Another full body shake and Bruce blinks, dislodging the tears. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear his vision but it's dark around the edges. He can feel his orgasm is right on the edge.

Suddenly, Clark is releasing his mouth and nose, and Bruce gasps for air, his orgasm hitting him at that exact moment. The combination of the high from the oxygen rush and the force from his orgasm, is euphoric. Bruce opens his mouth in a silent scream, his entire body arching against Clark, stiffening. He squeezes his eyes shut as his body explodes. Bruce doesn't know how long it lasts, but he feels like he is on cloud nine as he starts coming down from it. A small whine escapes his open mouth, breathing hard.

"Shh, I've got you." Clark's arms are wrapped around him, and Bruce finally realizes that he has been let out of the restraints. Clark is lying behind him, both of them on their side, holding him close and petting his hair, peppering kisses to his shoulder. Bruce's body goes limp and his mind feels foggy. "You're okay. You're safe." Bruce breathes through it, blinking his eyes open slowly. "I'm right here." Bruce looks around the room, groggy. He recognizes that he is in his bedroom, and thought slowly starts coming back to him. Clark runs a hand down his arm, comforting. "You're okay. You're safe," the Kryptonian says again and Bruce nods lazily, not finding his voice yet.

Bruce swallows thickly. His mouth is dry and he wishes he had some water but he doesn't have it in him yet to ask Clark to get him some. He enjoys just being held right now. They lie there for what feels like minutes before Clark speaks anything other than reassurances. "Are you okay?"

Bruce clears his throat, his mind feeling a bit more lucidnow. "Yeah." His voice is raspy and he wonders just how loud he screamed his pleasure. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat. "Could use some water though."

In a rush of air, Clark is sitting in front of him, holding out a glass of water. "Here you go."

Bruce painfully sits up, trying to not grimace but can't quite hold it back. He takes the glass and drinks half of it down. "Thanks."

Clark is eyeing him, concern laced on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit sore, but that's okay." He shrugs, ignoring the pain in his shoulders from being pulled back for so long. "It's expected, and I accept it. You really need to stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it. I love you and I don't like seeing you hurt."

Bruce waves for Clark to come closer and Clark obeys. He places a hand on Clark's cheek. "It's. Okay. I promise."

Clark looks away, picking at the blanket again. "Just give me a little time to get used to it."

Bruce sighs. "Come here. Why are you so far away?" Bruce revels in Clark's small smile. Clark crawls closer, and Bruce gently lowers them both back down on the bed after setting the water aside. Clark wraps his arms around Bruce again and Bruce lies his head down on his boyfriend's chest. "This was really good Clark. I swear. If it wasn't, I would have signaled you to stop." He presses a kiss to one of Clark's pectorals. "Thank you." Clark says nothing to this and Bruce worries. "Clark?"

"I…" Clark hesitates, one hand running through Bruce's hair. "I did enjoy some of it… most of it. I'm still not sure how I feel about the breath play but I'm willing to do it occasionally for you."

Bruce kisses his chest again. "Thank you. That's all I ask." Suddenly, he remembers to ask "Wait, did you..." implying Clark's own orgasm.

Clark chuckles, the rumble of it deep in the chest Bruce's head lies on. "I did, don't worry." One of Clark's hands slide down to cup Bruce's tender ass. The Kryptonian hums. "Right in this pretty ass of yours."

Bruce laughs and Clark laughs with him. He buries his face in Clark's chest, stifling his giggles. "You're so ridiculous."

"No more ridiculous than my _gothic_ boyfriend."

Bruce groans. "Oh, would you just shut up!" Clark cackles.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **~The End~**


End file.
